meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Meerkatpaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Meerkatpaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sir Rock (talk) 07:57, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I think you made a bad first impression by editing other people's meerkats' pages without the owner's permission. Some people really enjoys updating her own meerkat's pages, so don't edit other users' pages without first asking for permission. You can ask permission from Meerkast123, TheLold and XBoys if it's okay to edit their pages, but Aniju and I can edit our own meerkats' pages. Your user name is similar to Meerkats123, it's possible I mistook you as her. If you want a meerkat, we need a new role player for Glee Zappa, because his user has left and we need him to join the Starsky along with Helios and Pluto. Sir Rock (talk) 05:26, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright you can have Glee. When Pluto and Helios leave the Zappa Glee should go with them to join the Starsky. That way some Whisker males can join the Zappa and the Starsky can have three adult males. This probably will happen next month in October or early November depending on how Role Play goes. Sir Rock (talk) 05:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Do you want another meerkats, one in at least every mob? The Gattaca and Starsky don't have any avaliable meerkats yet but the other five mobs have some meerkats. Sir Rock (talk) 06:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) There is VLM050, who will need to leave the Lazuli with the other males to join the Whiskers. You can role play him for now. And in the there is a female VCDF048 who needs a role player. Sir Rock (talk) 06:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll add them to the mobs and you can make pages for them. You can ask Meerkats123 if you can edit her pages. She never updates her pages and I am getting tired of doing it for her. She probably say yes. Sir Rock (talk) 06:56, September 15, 2013 (UTC) How so? Meerkats123 (talk) 19:49, September 16, 2013 (UTC) The only two availabel females are VAZF024 and VAZP025, who were born in Gaia's last litter. Which one do you want? They are both the same age. Sir Rock (talk) 06:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Sally is such a simple name but okay. Sir Rock (talk) 06:44, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Do you want Sally or Kimberly? It's just Meerkats123 named VAZM023 Typhone which is an actual son of the goddess Gaia. Typhone is also a type of storm, like a hurrican or tornado.Sir Rock (talk) 06:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) That's what I said but the the goddess Gaia had a son named Typhone, which is why Meerkats123 named her meerkat that. Kimberly it is. Sir Rock (talk) 06:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) After Tryan joined the group he fathered all of Gaia's litters. Sir Rock (talk) 06:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC) All the infomation you need should be on Gaia's page. Aniju Aura is good with keeping things updated on her pages when it comes to litters. Sir Rock (talk) 07:02, September 19, 2013 (UTC)